Same But Different Zootopia Fanfiction
by SmashiManGame
Summary: Nathan, A human, is a lone survivor after the AMPD (Animala police department) Kill off his family. While he is alone, he has power on his side, something unnatural, but even if all the people in Animerica are trying to kill him, is it possible for him to be part of something again as he stumbles across Zootopia? *Rated M for obscene language, violence, blood etc. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Same But Different

So, there he sat, there Nathan Fox sat in the cold dusty car that had just broken down " Fucking engine" he proclaimed. He hated this, him being the only human in the outskirts of Zootopia, WAIT! Human, Zootopia? That didn't go together, humans never existed in Zootopia let alone the rest of the world! So how was he here, well, little do the people of Zootopia know, humans did exist… did. He was the last of his kind, after the rest were killed off by the AMPD (Animala Police Department) Because they were thought of as disgusting mutant animals, he got away though, within an inch of his life and found his way to a rusty old car that still had a bit of juice in it. He only got as far as the very edge of the Zootopia outskirts, before the car broke down, the timing belt snapped. Nathan was obviously not happy with this, he stomped the car with his boot causing the bumper to dent and snap off. "Cheap piece of shit" he exclaimed. How was he going to get away now from the AMPD? How did he get away from them before you ask? Well, a little bit of practice at sleight of hand and "Magic" so to say. To say the least, Nathan was a pro at it. He was also double jointed so he could bend his arms in unusual positions to escape police choke holds and violent grabs, that's why he is so "popular" with police today, they all try to capture him, but fail frequently at it, the only police station in west Animerica he wasn't nearly killed in or paid a visit to, was the ZTPD, (Zootropolis Police Department).

 _ ***Meanwhile at the ZTPD***_

"Hey Nick, you got the report file for subject 1176?" Judy asked nick as they walked by Chief Bogo's office.

"Carrots, relax, I've always got everything under control" Nick said with a mischievous wink.

It's been 3 years since the of the "Rotten Onions" incident and everyone in the ZTPD is holding up well, except for Clawhauser, he had suffered a heart attack and is now in hospital and won't be able to fully recover for two weeks.

"Shame what happened to Clawhauser huh?" Nick asked a very sentimental Judy

"Yea, I know" Judy said, conscious of not knowing what to add to the subject "It's a shame"

Nick just looked at her with a worried expression,

"I promise, he'll be okay, I know it, he will be back here in two weeks, healthy as ever" Nick said with a heartwarming smile.

 **A/U, This is the first chapter of my series I will be doing, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, comments are greatly appreciated** **There will be much more to come, and they will be longer, you just wait, Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Zootopia

_**Same But Different Chapter 2**_

Nathan didn't know what to do. He needed water, food, fresh clothes, but he couldn't just walk into Zootopia and get what he needed, he would be shot. He hated animals, always trying to kill him, did he even have anything left to live for? His family and friends were dead, everyone was trying to kill him, and he was feeling hopeless, he didn't even know why his last name was Fox, it made him hate himself even more. But he still had a power on his side, you see, he was not only able to do sleight of hand and do all sorts of tricks, he had a special power, one that made him stand out from there rest of his kind, he was able to do the impossible, not only limited to one thing, he could literally do anything he put his mind to. If he was in cuffs, he could morph out of them in a single jerk, he was able to burst lights and lamps to confuse enemies because he obtained telekinesis and he also very flexible, but he didn't want to abuse these powers, only if he absolutely needed them. That's how he could escape from AMPD and many other police forces from across Animerica. Well, with all these powers, he still didn't know what to do.

"Maybe there's one fucking sane person here" he thought, like when humans see animals, they don't go ape-shit, maybe someone can take care of him here, treat him as if they were…NO!, his family were gone, he had no one, no one else in the world would treat him like his family, he was a lone survivor, well, maybe he wouldn't stay here, after all, he DID steal a gun of one of the AMPD police officers, maybe he would end it, be with his family again, but first, he wanted to take a glimpse at Zootopia before he considered taking that abrasive action.

 _ **Just then at the ZTPD**_

"Hey Carrots!" Nick exclaimed," AMPD is going off the charts with complaints of a hoodlum causing mischief and getting away from their attempts to bring him in, they said something about this being a "Rare" case"

"Pfft", Judy said confidently, "We deal with these cases all the time, this is what we trained for remember?"

"Uh, the AMPD said he was located around the Zootopia outskirts, should we bring him in?" Nick questioned.

"Well we should disclose this with the chief first Nick, we don't wanna get in trouble for pursuing action for undisclosed reasons" Judy informed Nick

"Undisclosed? We have the AMPD up our asses isn't that enough disclosure?" Nick said, clearly annoyed, he never liked the Chief so he didn't want him getting involved.

"Nick, stop being a baby" Judy rolled her eyes at nick and they headed to Chief Bogo's office.

"So I hear there is this hoodlum going around harassing and causing mischief around West Animerica, did they say what animal it was?

"Sir all the AMPD told us is that he is highly dangerous and that he is a very rare case, they said no one ever got away from them like he has, should we have more people to help us if that's really the case?"

"I expect you two should be able to handle anything by now, but then again, the AMPD are very skilled execs" Chief Bogo contemplated

"Sir I honestly think you're in way over your head if were chasing a dangerous criminal alone" Nick said very concerned

"Officer Wilde I acknowledge that your safety is in danger in this task, but it is what you signed up for, but, just to lessen the blow, I will send you with vests and another Officer, Officer Spey . She is highly trained and will keep you out of trouble if you get into any while getting this guy." Officer Spey was a slow loris, she was small but incredibly poisonous, one touch of her saliva and you're dead. She only does this if she is threatened of course.

"Understood sir" Judy and Nick said simultaneously . As they were leaving the office, Bogo notified them one last thing…

"Hopps, Wilde, when you find this guy… kill him, that's an order from the AMPD". Bogo said single-mindedly

They both froze at the idea, but hesitantly agreed.

 _ **Back to Reality**_

As Nathan contemplated what he was gonna do about the whole "Only human in Animerica" Situation, how was he gonna go around Zootopia without anyone noticing him? As he was walking to the edge of Zootopia, he came across an alleyway were he found a black hoodie just left there, it was belonging to a bear apparently but it was still shaped the same as a normal hoodie and seemed a bit big for him, but it would cover him up atleast, and with that, he entered Zootopia with his hood up. Animals gave him mischievous looks as he walked around but nothing too suspicious, he bought some tinned food in the convenience store while animals looked at him apprehensively, he overlooked them though, as he left, he noticed something was off, he felt as if he was being watched, which he was. As he looked behind him he saw three police officers chasing after him, he started sprinting when he saw the sprite and ran through the streets and alleyways of Zootopia with Nick, Judy and Spey on his tail.

"He's a fast motherfucker" Nick said irately

"Nick less talking more sprinting" Judy panted

"What am I meant to do? Just spit at him?" Spey argued.

"We will find out when we catch him Spey for the moment just shut up" Nick said lividly.

Animals on the street were obviously confused as to what was going on, until Nathan finally met his end when he stumbled across a dead end in an ally-way..

"Now you're screwed", Nick said inaudibly

"Please don't make me do this" Nathan whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

_**Same But Different Chapter 3**_

 _ **A/U, thanks for the helpful and positive reviews, I really didn't know I would get any this quickly :D, anyways, thanks all, enjoy this chapter. Took me ages to plan out because there were so many different routes this story could've taken, thanks for your patience either way**_ __

 _ **Just before the chase**_

"Do we actually need to kill this guy?" Judy said in a vexed tone.

"Carrots it's Chief Bogo's orders, besides, if he got us to kill him, then this guy obviously has done something very bad things, I mean no wonder the AMPD are going crazy to get him, he is a most wanted here in Animerica". Nick said in a reassuring tone, this is the tone Judy loved about him, it sounded so passive to her.

"I guess, but, in all my years of doing this, I've never had to kill someone before, it just seems a bit-" She was cut off by the Slow Loris.

"Um, guys I'm not trying to be impolite but we've got to find this guy before the day ends" Spey informed them.

"Uh, yea, we better focus on finding this guy carrots" Nick informed Judy.

"Why do you call Judy, carrots all the time may I ask?" Spey questioned.

"Eh, just a nickname Spey." Nick confirmed. That question took Nick back 3 years ago when he first called her that, when they first met, it made Nick not only nostalgic, but it made his heart throb. He had always taken a liking to Judy, he thought she was cute, in a good way, not a stereotypical way (Since rabbits are often stereotyped for being cute of course). He respected her optimism also, everytime when Nick was feeling down or shitty, Judy was always there to make his day.

"Hey guys, hold up, I smell anxiety." Judy informed both the Fox and the Slow Loris.

"Hold on, I smell it too" Nick added .

" Guys, hold on a minute, how can you even be sure?" The Slow Loris questioned them.

"My sense of smell is never wrong Officer Spey". Nick assured her.

"Over there!" Judy exclaimed as her ears pricked up.

The three officers turned to where Judy was directing to and they ran to the suspect.

"How do you even know it's him?" Spey questioned again in frustration.

"Trust us Spey, we do, but it's weird, I've never seen an animal give off that scent before" Nick asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's a species you guys haven't dealt with before?" Spey questioned.

"He's a fast motherfucker" Nick said irately

"Nick less talking more sprinting" Judy panted

"What am I meant to do? Just spit at him?" Spey argued.

"We will find out when we catch him Spey for the moment just shut up" Nick said lividly.

As Nathan ran into a dead end, the officers came to a stop

"You're screwed now" Nick said inaudibly.

As Nathan stood, in cold silence, he knew he was in trouble, fear immediately took over his body as he froze up. Sure he could get out of scruffs like this before, but now, he was trapped. He could do the usual "Impossible stunt" but what for? He would spent his entire life running away from the inevitable. He usually would run away, but this time he gave up, he was just gonna keep getting caught, and caught, and caught, it was no use. He gave himself up, despite the consequences.

"Give it up, we've got you surrounded" Nick said to the frightened human. Nathan was still covered by the hoodie he was wearing to which Judy asked of him to remove it. He hesitated, but finally spoke…

"I…" He said as he was overcome with copious amounts of fear and regret.

"I, am not one of you, " He spoke with an ominous yet feared tone that made the police officers curious,

"What are you talking about sir?" Spey questioned at the human.

"Look, you really don't understand, you don't wanna mess with me, trust me, I…" He was cut off by Nick who was clearly agitated,

"Is this guy high or something? Look buddy, to make this less hard on yourself, comply with Officer Hopps and I, listen, we were assigned to kill you bud, but first we need to confirm a few questions" Nick asked of Nathan. Just then, Nathan slipped off the hood that he was using to cover himself, leaving all the animals in shock. They didn't know what he was, they didn't see a tail, all they could see, was a ghostly white face, ruffled black hair and piercing blue eyes. As the Officers eyed him disbelief, they were tranced all the same as they looked into his eyes, they shade of blue they were in was very hypnotic, but they snapped out of it.

"I thought they were a myth" Judy said with wide eyes as she stared at Nathan.

"Do I spit at him now?" Officer Spey asked, but she stopped in her tracks when Nick gave her a demeaning look.

"Eh, sorry" Spey apologized to him. Nick was the first out of them to snap out of disbelief as he said…

"You're coming with us sir, I'm going to put these cuffs on you." Nick said as he was heading towards the human. Nathan had thousands of different thoughts flowing through his head, such as, what will happen when they got to the station? Were they going to experiment on him? Or would they just kill him off when he got there? He had so many questions but very little time to answer. As the cuffs were placed on him, he followed the other two officers who were just about a metre infront of him. As Nick was pushing him along on the sidewalk he noticed how many animals were staring at the human, and how many passed out at the sight,

"Jesus Christ" Nick whispered to himself. Judy overheard this so she spoke up.

"There is nothing to worry about people, this just a rare species" She only said that much, she didn't know what exactly else would calm the civilians down. When Nathan saw that nothing was working, he sent out a telekinetic thought throughout the area telling the animals to treat him as any normal animal. After this, everyone calmed down in a flash.

"Can't believe that worked," Judy thought to herself. Nathan overheard this as he laughed to himself.

As they approached the police station, Nick signalled for Nathan to put his hood back up as they entered. When they entered however, they went straight to Bogo's office, who was baffled.

"I thought I told you guys to kill that lowlife" Bogo exclaimed in a deep raspy voice.

"Eh, Sir, this is something we have never seen before" Nick explained as he took off Nathan's hood to which he flinched.

"Is that a…" Bogo froze as he came to a conclusion that humans did in fact exist.

"I thought they were an urban legend," Bogo added.

"S…So did we sir, we need to ask him a few questions before we…uh" Nick stopped at the conclusion that they were gonna have to kill Nathan, when Bogo interrupted…

"Take him to the interrogation room" Bogo said firmly.

"Y…yes Sir. Nick added before taking Nathan to the interrogation room. Once there, they sat him downed, and cuffed him to the table. Judy and Nick were positioned on the opposite side whilst Spey was in the corner of the room supervising, Chief Bogo and e few other execs were on the opposite side of the one way window.

"So, first off, what is your name" Judy asked in an demanding tone.

"N…" He paused for a bit, but then he continued.

"N…Nathan, Nathan Fox" He said in a quiet glum tone. Nick paused at this, " That's a weird last name" he thought.

"And…What age are you Nathan" Judy added.

"19," Nathan said simply.

"19? Why do they want us to put someone down this young?" Bogo questioned.

Judy was about to ask another question when Nathan interrupted.

"You guys don't have to kill me" Nathan said in an ominous tone.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nick said in a mystified tone.

"I can manage it myself…" And with that last sentence, Nathan morphed out of the hand cuffs in a flash and immediately reached for the gun in his back pack and held it to his head.

"NO!" Judy said as she sprung to her feet and got a hold of Nathans hand and directed it somewhere else JUST as Nathan shot. The bullet missed him and went straight in Spey's direction…

 _ **Another Cliffhanger O_O , hope you enjoyed this chapter, took forever to make :/ Will be posting Chapter 4 soon enough :) Love you all :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Life, wasted

_**Same But Different Chapter 4**_

 _ **A/U Note, This chapter has depictions of blood and gore in it, but just remember, this fan fic is rated M for a reason, and even though it will have it fair share of heart-warming moments throughout, just keep in mind, for every nice scene, there is always a graphic one, anyways, all that aside, enjoy :D Again, thanks so much for the reviews, followers and favourites, again, I never thought I would get any this quickly, I just was writing this story for fun because I love writing stories, I never thought anyone would actually follow me throughout, thanks for all the people who stuck with me since chapter 1 :) Love you all**_

"NO!" Judy said as she pointed the gun away from Nathan's head in a heartbeat JUST as Nathan shot and sent the bullet straight into Spey's head. Blood and brain matter flung from her head and splattered on the walls and partially the ceiling. She was limp, slightly twitching and jerking on the cold padded floor. Since she only had a tiny head, the bullet passed through head and implanted into the wall behind her. Everyone was in shock as to what the hell happened, it happened too fast for anyone to grasp it.

"OH MY GOD!" Nick exclaimed in a very croaky voice.

"Holy shit, get the guys in there!" Bogo cried as the whole of ZTPD's Officers gathered around the interrogation room as they heard the gunshot.

"Shit, I…I'm sorry, I… I'm so sorry" Nathan was tearing up as he spoke. As he spoke these words, the whole of ZTPD's lights started to flicker,

"I..I didn't mean to, I…" He froze as he couldn't contain himself, he broke down, right then and there, all the ZTPD's lights burst, the whole station went dark as the sound off glass shards hit the floor with a crinkling sound. After this Nathan simply, vanished, not with a poof, not with a sound in the world, he just simply…Vanished, into the darkness. Nobody knew what happened, or how the hell all the lights in the whole station blew simultaneously, the whole of ZTPD was left in amazement.

Spey's body lay still on the cold floor as Crime Scene Investigators crowded the section off. As Nick and Judy stood outside the crime scene, they were amazed and traumatised at the same time, so many questions crossed their mind as they came to the query of where Nathan went.

"What the hell happened back there?" Nick asked Judy, even though he acknowledged that she knew nothing more than he did, he just needed something to break the silence in this dark moment.

"I…" Judy stuttered as she could feel herself start to break down, she never witnessed anything like that in her life, all her years of training, she knew Nathan was not ordinary, everybody did, but it is not just the fact that he was a human, he harnessed a power, one that no one has ever seen before. Judy started to cry, not only because this was a very serious moment, but she knew that she was responsible for Spey's death, if she hadn't pointed the gun away from Nathan's head, Spey would still be alive. It was her fault and she knew it.

"I…I killed her Nick, I killed Spey, it's my fault." Judy wept into Nick's chest as she came to the realisation. Nick nearly shed a tear himself, but collected himself and looked her straight in the eye, his green eyes locking on Judy's purple ones, Judy was locked in a trance with the fox.

"Judy listen to me…" Nick said in a very calm and reassuring tone that made Judy stop sobbing for a few moments.

"Trust me, there was nothing you could've done, you saved one soul, there was nothing you could've done about Spey, and Judy…." He said as he drew her in even closer to him, which, comforted her in a way.

"I bet my life on that" He said with a quiet, calming but confident tone still while locking eyes with her, and with that sentence, Judy began to sob as Nick hugged her tightly.

"Uh, you bunnies, so emotional ." He said with a joking tone which made Judy giggle slightly. As Judy collected herself, they were just about to start questioning Nathan's furtive being when Chief Bogo called them in to his office.

"I'm sure you know the passing of Officer Spey due to a gunshot to the head." Bogo affirmed them as he sat down infront of his enlarged desk.

"Know? We were there at the goddamn scene." Nick grunted, he was still overwhelmed with the shock of the horrific scene.

"Don't play feisty with me Wilde" Bogo interjected with a vicious tone just as Nick finished.

"Uh, yes Sir." Nick complied with Bogo's command.

"So, anyways, , it is declared that you are charged for first degree manslaughter as declared by the other witnesses who were there when it happened." Bogo said firmly. Both he and Nick saw Judy's eyes widen as she was reminded in her head "This was all your fault, you killed her, how could you do such a disgusting thing" Judy started to break down again. Nick noticed how distressed she was and stood up for her.

"Excuse me sir, she had absolutely no idea the bullet was going for Spey, she saved one life, how much more could she do?!" Nick said in an exasperated tone.

"Officer Wilde, guilty or not, the charges do not lie" Bogo was abruptly stopped by Nick again…

"Sir she saved a life!"

"But also killed one in the process!" Bogo growled, leaving Nick speechless.

"Now I suppose you know what charges come with that offense…Officer Hopps…." Bogo said before Nick stood up again realizing what Bogo was planning to do"

"Sir no!" Nick fretted, but was cut off by Bogo once again…

"Officer Wilde you have no say in this, now sit down!" Bogo said clearly quite agitated.

"Now, Officer Hopps, within violation of our rules and regulations of the ZTPD policy, I am going to have to take away your badge, hand it over sweetheart" Bogo said in a concerning and uncaring tone.

"N…No, please" Judy begged the cape buffalo, she had worked so hard for that badge, now for it all to slip out of her grip. Nick just stood there, speechless, 3 years ago, he had saved Judy from getting her badge taken away, but this time, there was nothing he could do, he felt worthless to her now, she didn't deserve him to be her partner, she deserved better than him. Nicks thoughts went blank as Bogo stared menacingly at the rabbit as she hesitantly,achingly, handed her badge over to him while saying goodbye to everything she had worked for, all she had done in this world, gone, just like that.

"Officer Wilde, you may return to work" Bogo said to Nick, who was still lost in his thoughts, but still somehow managed to hear him, he snapped out of his train of thought and turned to the cape buffalo, just then he saw Judy ,leaving ,closing the door behind her achingly slow, once she was out of Bogo's sight, she ran off, crying.

"Wait, sir," Nick said as Bogo looked up from his paperwork while giving him a facial sign that only meant "What do you want now?"

"If Judy is leaving….Then, so am I Sir" Nick said as Bogo gave him a strange look, before saying…

"Officer Wilde, are you really that dumb?" Bogo asked Nick, but Nick only replied with one thing before walking out the door, expressionless,

"Well Sir, if caring about someone, knowing that you're going to miss them if you're not with them, then yes Sir, I'm the dumbest person this world ever had the misfortune of having" Nick said with a lifeless tone, before walking out the door, leaving his cap and his badge behind.

"Drama queen" Bogo remorselessly muttered to himself, befre getting back to his paperwork. That whole conversation was a devastating one, but little did Judy, Nick and Bogo know, there was another soul there with them, hiding in the shadows, he understood what happened, he felt horrible about himself, it was a while since this person felt something, and this moment made him remember the nostalgic moments he had before, he remembered what it was like to have, a feeling of regret, or a feeling at all.

 _ **A/U Note… Aaaaannnd there we go, done with Chapter 4, sorry this one took me longer, as usual, the planning caught me off track, anyways hope you enjoyed**_ __


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret

_**Same But Different Chapter 4**_

 _ **A/N For those people who are dm'ing me saying "Why do you call the ZPD the ZTPD?" I just do alright? Problem? :D Oh, yes on with the story, P.S thanks for the Follows and Favs, they mean a lot to me :)Btw sorry this one took longer to post, I was sooo busy D:**_

As Judy walked in the cold, chilling rain as she pathed down the sidewalk with her ears drooped, she began to think, "Okay, tomorrow is another day" She pronounced in her head beamingly, she wanted to remain optimistic, she didn't want losing her job get her down. But, then she thought about it again, she lost her job. How was she going to pay for her rent, how was she going to pay to eat? Her ears drooped once again, she fought for that job her whole life, she didn't want another job, all she wanted to do in life was help people, but now that is just a distant dream. With this, she just began to sob quietly as she heard footsteps approach her, she couldn't let him see that she was crying, no. She quickly wiped away her tears thinking the one who loomed over her was Nick, boy was she wrong. As she looked up, she saw Nathan, staring down at her in remorse. Judy's eyes widened.

"It…it's you…" Judy stuttered out of her quivering mouth as she stared at him, her face then turned to pure anger, Nathan saw this, but did not move, he knew this was coming.

"IT'S YOU!" Judy cried at the top of her lungs as she stood up and charged at him, pounding on his chest as hard as her little paws could allow while rivers of tears streamed down her little face. Nathan felt horrible, he knew from her energy that she had worked hard to get that badge, her whole life even, just to lose it all because of him… He didn't sob, but he just felt tears filling up his eye sockets, tears of regret. This was the first time he had felt emotion in about 10 years, he hadn't felt emotion since he was 6 years old, when he still had his family, he hadn't shed a single tear, felt remorse or felt anything for that matter…for 10 years. Judy was still pounding on his chest when she heard drops of tears falling on the ground, due to her exceptional hearing, this wasn't a problem. She stopped, she lost all anger in her, she tended to lose heat quite quickly when she feels sorrow for someone.

"Are…you okay" Judy questioned him, only to see Nathan sit down on the cold wet sidewalk. She was about to join him, but then realised that she didn't want to sit on wet ground in her uniform, she wasn't going to be using it anytime soon, but still. Nathan saw this and took off his hoodie(The only thing keeping him relatively warm) and laid it down beside him gesturing for Judy to sit, which she did. After this she gave him a warm smile as he spoke.

"Listen to me, I…am SO sorry I lost you your job, y…you seem like a kind animal and, I just wanted to let you know from the bottom of my heart, that I'm sorry" Nathan said in a sorrowful tone, Judy was about to say something when he pulled a shrivelled weed out as he said…

"Here you better have this" Nathan said as he held the weed out to her, gesturing for her to take it, only for Judy to give him a questioning look. When Nathan noticed this he muttered an apology and gave his hand a quick wave and turned the weed into an umbrella, which he held over Judy, she was amazed yet compassionate about his action toward her.

"WHAT!?" She said amazed at the stunt, Nathan just smiled confidently,  
"Eh, it was nothin', if you're as good as me and have a bitta luck you-" He was cut off by Judy kissing him on the cheek, he blushed deeply, he never felt what it was like to be kissed on the cheek before, or kissed at all, not even his parents would do it. He was silent, Judy giggled, he was amazed that one minute ago she was trying to kill him ( Not literally mind you) and now, she had kissed him? Wow, talk about mixed emotions.

So the two sat there on the cold rainy empty street for about 20 minutes talking about what happened back there at the ZTPD, what Nathan's hobbies were etc.

"So you're only 16? Judy questioned Nathan,

"Y..Yea" Nathan said whilst shivering quite violently, he only had a t-shirt on underneath his hoodie, which Judy was now sitting on. Judy acknowledged this and inched closer to him ever so slightly hoping that he would pick up some of the warmth she was having.

"So, wh…what happened back there, where did you go, you just like…vanished!"

"Y…yea, I tend to do that sometimes to escape from certain positions I'm in, I guess I was just…" Nathan was nervous to use the word, but he mustered up all the courage he could gather and said truthfully what he thought…

" I was… Sc…Scared" He winced in embarrassment before continuing " I thought since you knew I was rare, you would lock me up or something and test on me," Nathan said regretfully. Judy looked at him in curiosity, before he added..

"I…I have um…these…these powers, and, it can let me achieve these actions most people or animals would deem impossible" Nathan said, thinking Judy wouldn't believe her anyways, but surprisingly she did, she understood every word that came out of his mouth.

"So, do you know, um, how you got these powers or…" She fell silent, not sure of what to add to the subject.

"Uh, no. When I got um… _Seperated_ from my parents, I just noticed these…abilities started latching themselves onto me, and I learned how to control them" Nathan told a saddened Judy as she came to the conclusion.. "This kid's an orphan?"

"Um, how did you guys get separated? Did you fall out with them or something?" Judy questioned

"No, no, I loved them more than anything in the world, we just, you know, got…separated, I've been taking care of myself since then, since I was 6." Nathan said nearly letting loose a few tears, but he held them back. Just then after 20 minutes of talking, Nick came up to both of them, since it was so misty and there was nearly no animals out, it was very hard to locate someone, it was silent.

"Hey carrots, how ya feelin'?" Nick asked Judy, just as his eyes laid on Nathan. Nick's eyes widened,

"It's you!" Nick said in an infuriated tone, Judy noticed this and stood up from her sitting position.

"N..Nick it's okay, you don't need t-" Judy was cut off by Nick charging at Nathan, similar to what Judy did, she tried to hold him back but Nick's strength was unmatchable for Judy as she lost grip of him as Nick ran up to Nathan…

"You think it's funny to lose your job? Huh? Judy worked her whole damn life for that badge, AND NOW you just happen to appear in our lives and fuck everything up" Nick said in boiling anger as he screamed at the human, but suddenly quietened down when he heard the loud echoes of his voice entering through the mist.

"Hey man, I don't know what your problem is, but I've been through enough shit today so can you just shut the hell up? Nathan hissed back at the fox.

"Excuse me? That is no way to talk to an adult you ungrateful little –" He was cut off by Judy telling them to stop screaming at eachother.

"Well he started it!" Nathan sulked at Judy. Nick just chuckled at this.

"I don't care who started it, just break it up for crying out loud!" Judy said in a strict but polite manor.

"What? You're actually sticking up for this low-life?" Nick hissed as Nathan gave him an ugly look, he didn't feel like arguing again.

"Listen Nick, He's a nice guy, really, I talked to him earlier, and he has nowhere to go, he has to come with us" Judy said to Nick as his eyes widened again, Judy noticed this quite easily…

"Nick…He got separated from his family, come on, we can't just leave him" Judy pleaded Nick to agree with her.

"Yea Nick, you can't just leave me here" Nathan said with a, innocent pout.

"Uhh…FINE, but were only keeping you until we find your parents…Got it?" Nick affirmed Nathan. Nathan had trouble saying yes, he thought about it, there wasn't any family to go back to, nor any humans at all. But Nathan hesitantly agreed.

"Well, I guess it's sorted then, you coming Nathan?" Judy gestured infront of her and Nick.

"Y..yea, sure" Nathan said as he followed closely behind Nick and Judy.

"You don't think this is actually gonna work out do ya carrots?" Nick questioned Judy as they walked to their apartment.

"Nick, trust me, It'll be fine…I promise" Judy said very gently to Nick,

"Ok then" Nick replied to her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before she left to get groceries with the money she had,

"Well, I'm off, see you guys in about an hour, try not to get into too much trouble while I'm off, Ok?" Nick and Nathan both nodded at her statement.

Judy walked back in for a minute to grab her umbrella that Nathan gave to her, while doing this she hugged him, "Thanks for the umbrella" Nathan smirked slightly at this.

"Sure thing" Nathan simply added as Judy walked out the door. "Bye…carrots" Nathan mumbled, Judy obviously couldn't hear this as she was out the door but Nick could hear it plain as day,

"Hey, buddy, you wanna refrain from calling her that from now on, come up with your own nickname" Nick asked of Nathan.

"You know what, I'm way too fuckin' tired to start arguing about this, so if it'll get you to shut your damn mouth then fine, I will "refrain" from calling her that, okay?" Nathan replied to Nick.

"You know what, you gotta drop that testosterone if you don't want your balls to pop" Nick said as Nathan gave him a "smh". When it came to comebacks, Nick was always on top.

"So, are you gonna show me the rest of this apartment, you know, show me around… I'm a GUEST!" Nathan blurted at Nick, who was lying down on the couch relaxing when he looked over at Nathan.

"Um…Are your legs painted on?" Nick asked Nathan with a smug grin on his face.

"You know what?" Nathan said as Nick pricked his ears up. Nathan had powers right? Well, he could read into his mind and find out a little secret about him that will assure Nick to stop being smart with him. Nathan scanned through Nick's thoughts and found a good one.

"If you don't stop being impolite with me… I'll tell Judy that you…Jerk off to pictures of her in the bathroom" Nathan said with an overpowered grin across his face. It was a disgusting secret indeed, but Nathan needed something in this desperate moment. Nick's eyes opened faster than a lightning bolt struck the ground.

"W…wh….What?" Nick stuttered, he knew it was true, but how the hell did Nathan know?

"You wouldn't dare" Nick said as he stood up and confronted Nathan.

"Try me" Nathan said simply, Nick was petrified.

"OK OK!, Let's just be collected about this okay?"

"Hmm, I don't know now, you were pretty rude to me before, what with you trying to attack me and everything…" Nathan added.

"N..No I will be nice to you from now on, just please don't tell Judy anything about me" Nick said with a very saddened face that almost made Nathan want to hug him and tell him that he was joking, but he remained his composure.

"Don't worry, I won't, you just worry about you, and I'll worry about me…Okay?" Nathan said as Nick slowly nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Um, I..I'm gonna go to bed" Nick said in a quiet innocent tone that made Nathan feel quite sorry for him, but it was for his own good.

"And by the way" Nick's ears pricked up once again when he heard the supernatural human speak, "Don't worry, I won't make you do any strenuous tasks" Nick just simply nodded as he headed into his room. Judy returned after about 40 minutes, when she looked around, she noticed Nick wasn't around, It was only 9pm, he was usually up at this time Judy thought.

"Hey Nathan, where's Nick?" Judy questioned him whilst putting the groceries on the kitchen countertop.

"Eh, he said he was tired, so he hit the hay" Nathan reverted.

"Oh…Ok then, well I'm pretty tired, so I'm going aswell, by the way, your room is over there" Judy indicated at the door on the far left of the apartment.

"Oh..th..thanks" Nathan said as he headed to his room. As Judy opened the door to the room that both her and Nick were sleeping in, ( This room has two single beds, not a double mind you) she found Nick fast asleep curled up in a little ball, she awed at the cuteness of the sight. She also found a note on her bed reading:

"You did one thing good today Juds, You didn't let Bogo see that he got to you" Judy smiled as she remembered three years back when Nick told her that when they were riding the tram. "Thanks Nick, Judy said as she laid down on her bed quietly and cuddled her favourite stuffed toy.

A few hours later. Nathan woke up in a cold sweat, he had just suffered a nightmare, a bad one.

 _ **Tada, done. Hope you enjoyed this more light-hearted chapter of the series. Told ya I would do one :D Thanks for reading everyone**_ __ _ **As always, feedback is appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Point

_**Same But Different Chapter 6**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks all again for the follows and favs. Haven't gotten any reviews in a while, they would be appreciated because I need feedback on the story in case I'm doing something wrong O_O Just kidding, I know from the power of my evergrowing cockiness, my story is going FANTASTIC! Lol, no but seriously, reviews would be much appreciated, thanks all :)**_

Nathan woke up in a cold sweat, the clock closely beside him, flickering, reading _3:08_. He had suffered a nightmare, a BAD one. He tried to recall his memories, okay, come on, think. Nathan was dreaming he was a little kid. His dad was on the couch, drinking alcohol, copious amounts actually. He then dreamed he was walking up to his father who was sitting on his recliner, drunk obviously.

"Dad, I was wondering…You could maybe… give me 4 dollars, my friends have this secret scouts club and, I need a unifo-" He was cut off by his drunken father who was enraged by his request. 'What was this kid fuckin' crazy or somethin' his dad thought, before he spoke…

"What, you actually think I'm gonna give some of my fuckin' hard earned welfare money to a lazy shit like you!? HUH?" His father said with booze-filled rage.

"Um…N..No dad wait I…" He was cut off once again by his father hitting him over the head with his vodka bottle, he was trickling blood slightly down his forehead.

"Now, there's 10 more fuckin' bottles where that came from, so get out….GET OUT!" His father's shrivelled voice screamed as Nathan dreamed he was running out of the room, sobbing quite heavily. He ran up to his room and sobbed into his pillow. This kept up for 15 minutes before he heard his mom and dad arguing as usual…  
"COME ON Ellen! Babe, I swear I won't do it again, you can trust me on this…" His Father said to what was obviously the kid's mother…Ellen.

"Phil…I can't do this anymore, I mean…We have a son! We can't keep subjecting him to this!" Ellen said in an exasperated tone.

"Babe, come on! Where am I supposed to go HUH!? You just gonna leave me homeless, is that how much you HATE me?!" Phil returned in a croaked voice at Ellen.

"STOP calling me that, you know what? That's it Phil, were done, were through. Now get out!" Ellen said in an infuriated tone. "She said it, after years of silence, she finally said it." Nathan had no idea where the hell these words came from, they just appeared in his dream, in his head, or more like in his head in his dream. Nathan got confused by that statement alone.

"Babe, come on, please, I swear to god I-" He was desperate to finish his sentence but was cut off by Ellen.

"GET OUT! Now!" Phil was silent for a moment, before he lashed out at her. He gave her a brutal slash across her arm before he spoke these final words…

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GOTTA MAKE MY LIFE SO SHITTY ELLEN" Ellen just quivered while he said this, before he left…for good, while he slammed the door behind. Ellen was bleeding quite profusely on her arm where he had gashed her while Nathan was still sobbing into his pillow as he heard the whole event. Then Nathans dream just abruptly ended, with no synopsis. He couldn't even remember what the parents looked like, he had one of those dreams where no matter how hard you concentrate, you can't remember who the characters of your dream are. He didn't even know who he was in his dream, all he knew was that he was a kid, a scared, emotionally unbalanced kid. While he could remember the dream itself perfectly, his perception of the dream was knocked off by a blur. He just knew that his parents were some kind of animal, with large enough tails, and that's it.

Nathan Couldn't go back to sleep, he needed to know what the hell he dreamed about. He knew deep down, he had dreamed of someone's past, a very disturbed past apparently. WAIT! What if he could dream the rest? Yea it sounded stupid, but Nathan had these dreams before, it was just one of the cons of having supernatural abilities. He can't force the dream upon him though, his dreams would reveal themselves in their own time, he knew that. While (as I said) He did have these dreams before, he never had them to this extent of distress. Whatever this dream was, it was an important one.

"Fuck me" Nathan said as he ruffled through his black hair. Since going back to sleep would be a problematic task, he just decided to go for a walk, he left a note on his bed, should Nick or Judy wonder he is. As he took his damp hoodie and zipped it up, he started walking down the empty yet noisy street. Police sirens and yelling could be heard echoing in the distance, no, you couldn't see this commotion, you could only faintly hear it. As Nathan walked down the empty street, he began to contemplate his dream again, it was killing him that he didn't know the meaning of it. Nathan kept his hoodie up the whole way down the street, he may have had someone who "Cared" about him, but he was still a most wanted. He felt his heart warm when Nick and Judy (Well Judy anyways) had been so nice to him even though she lost her job because of him, she was so forgiving. If he were Judy, he woulda just left himself on the street to rot for his mistakes. He then thought about Nick again. Sure the guy was a bastard but still, he did feel kinda stupid for saying something so rash to the fox. If Nick was willing to stop being a dick to him, then he would gladly be his friend in no time at all.

Nathan was locked in his own thoughts when he stumbled into a fennec fox with a bowler shirt. He looked like a child who was lost in the misty streets, but then he spoke in the most threatening voice Nathan had ever heard…

"Hey hey hey, watch it buddy, you visually impaired or somethin'?" The fennec said in a very low raspy voice. Nathan was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a minute to process what was going on.

"Wha…S…sorry?" Nathan questioned while he was still edging away from his mind asking endless questions.

"Yea, kids these days, have no respect for-" He was cut off by Nathan, Christ, could he not even go for a simple walk without getting irritated by some random strangers ALL the time. He obviously didn't wanna give himself away, so he tried to keep his aggression as passive as possible.

"Hey man, I get it okay? Don't turn this into a whole damn scene, Christ." Nathan whispered under his breath, he found it weird how something that sounded so menacing could look so damn adorable.

"Hey! Nobody talks to me like that. Tell you what, I just found a new 'toy' lying around in the alleyway, mind if I test it out?!" The fennec said in an intimidating tone.

"I don't know now, I mean, you sure you can handle a whack across the head?" Nathan asked him jokingly.

"Ooh, we got a smartass here do we? Well I can take care of that, but before I knock you out, take off your hood, I don't wanna miss ANY of the fun," The fennec fox said while rubbing his paws together in a "Oh this is going to be fun" sort of gesture. Nathan took this into his stride.

"Well I would but unfortunately, you want to leave me alone" Nathan said in a simple tone. The fennec's eyes straightened and lost emeotion,and then, he did just that,

"I am going to leave you alone" He said in a robotic voice.

"And you are never going to approach me within a 10 metre radius until you die, got it?" Nathan wasn't actually serious about this, he just liked putting words in peo- Animals mouths. This whole mind control thing would wear off in a few hours at most, but it was handy if you don't feel like getting in a fight with someone or anything else for that matter. With that, the fennec took off. Nathan sniggered when he saw the little guy walk in such a hypnotised cycle.

"Fuckin' weirdo" Nathan said as he took off again. What was that fennec's problem, Nathan knew he had serious anger issues which he would go on no further talking about. He looked at his watch and realised It was nearly 6 am. No way 3 hours had passed already, the whole walk only felt like 40 minutes. With this he headed back to the apartment, he noticed the sun was just rising and animals slowly began to fill the streets to begin their daily routines.

When Nathan arrived at the apartment, he was greeted with Judy and Nick sitting at a table drinking what looked like coffee. Judy greeted him,

"Hey Nathan!" Judy greeted him with a warm smile. She noticed Nick was silent as ever as soon as Nathan walked in, Judy noticed this and gestured at Nick to welcome the human, but Nick just stayed silent. Judy just sighed at this.

"I saw the note on your bed, where did you go?" Judy queried him.

"Eh, Just walked a few miles down the street,that's all." Nathan said plainly as he sat down at the table, it was a teency bit uncomfortable since the chairs were pretty small, well, Judy was only as high as his waist, whereas Nick went just past it. He noticed that Nick began to inch away from him ever so slightly when he sat beside him, however Nathan was the only one who noticed this.

"Aww, did you have a nightmare or something?" Judy said in a comforting tone, Judy was always motherly to animals/people, especially kids, but when you think about it, Nathan technically was a kid, so he didn't shy away from the topic.

"What? N..No, It was nothing, I just couldn't sleep." Nathan said in a polite tone. Judy glanced at him in concern for a few moments before turning to Nick.

"Hey, Nick are you alright? You're not yourself, you're really quiet." Judy said in a sort of whisper to the fox. He finally spoke.

"Y..yea, I'm alright carrots, I…I promise" He said, no emotion coming off his voice, if he did show emotion, the only emotion that would be present, is fear. Nathan knew this and decided he would apologise to him later that day for what he did yesterday.

"Um, do you mind if I get some coffee?" Nathan asked Judy, who turned to him.

"Yea, sure, knock yourself out!" Judy kindly replied. While Nathan was in the kitchen making coffee for himself, Judy started telling Nick about the whole 'Job' ordeal.

"Nick, we have a court date on the 8th, well, I have. I need you to come with me." Judy said to the glum fox, who looked up at her with wide eyes, Judy noticed clear as day and added…

"Nick, don't worry I'm not gonna get arrested or anything…and don't worry, if I do I will be eligible for parole in 30 years" Judy said in a joking tone as Nick's eyes widened even more.

"WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed,

"Haha, Nick it was only a joke, don't worry" Judy reverted to him. Nick's ears drooped in embarrassment.

"Oh, s..sorry, I'm jumpy lately," Nick said to her, Judy was obviously concerned for her friend so she had to question him.

"Nick, seriously, what's up, I know there's something wrong, you still upset about the job?" Judy asked comfortingly, her amethyst eyes staring directly at him, eyes that begged for the truth. Nick knew he wasn't getting out of this,

"Listen, I promise I'l tell ya later, k?" Nick explained to her as he saw her staring at him with the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. Nick knew inside and out, he loved her greatly, but he was dead nervous to tell her, he needed a friend to give him pointers. However, the only "friend" he knew at the moment was Finnick. They've been together through thick and thin for almost 9 years, the only thing, Finnick wasn't an easy guy to talk to, he was easily irritated and had social issues. But still, it was something, maybe sometime later he would find him and maybe ask him as subtly as possible, to give him pointers on how to ask a girl out since Nick had never done something to that length of difficulty, yes, he knew it wasn't difficult, but in a perspective point of view, it was.

"Nick, as long as you tell me before the day ends, that's okay with me. It's just… I really don't like to see you like this, you're not the guy who's personality I fell in love with 3 years ago." Judy said with a saddened tone. This made Nick's heart rate go up, to exceeding rates mind you. Nick was about to say something back when Nathan came back, coffee mug in hand.

"Hey guys, watch this." Nathan said as Judy and Nick both looked in his direction. As they did, the coffee flew out of the cup in many different swirls and patterns as it soared around the room and then sailed back into his mug. Judy clapped her hands as she saw the sprite,

"Oh my god, is there anything you can't do?" Judy said, overwhelmed by what she just saw, Nick however, was not impressed in the slightest due to Judy's appreciation towards the human, Nick finally stood up.

"You know what, screw you, you think you can just barge into our apartment and annoy us with "Oh so good magic tricks" Well guess what buddy, it's getting' old, and I don't care what you blackmail me with. If you think that we are ever going to like or appreciate you or your company around here, then obviously you're as deluded as your parents for leaving us with someone like you!" Nick knew what he had said was harsh, but he was sick to death of Nathan,

"Hey man, don't you fuckin' bring my parents into this shit alright?" Nathan hissed at Nick with his reply.

"You know what? Leave, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding your fucked-up family around this wasteland of a city, so just go okay? Leave us the hell alone" Nick rarely cursed like that, but when he laid eyes on Nathan after the whole incident of losing Judy her job, something inside him snapped.

"Listen, I can't just 'Find' my family okay?! Nathan said in an enraged tone,

"Yea, sure, just another excuse to stay here? You know why people like you use excuses, they're scared! So get out…Now." Nick said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"THEY'RE DEAD OKAY! They're f…fuckin' dead, WHY CAN'T RETARDS LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? HUH? I have no one to go back to okay?!... Everyone that I knew and loved, are now in the fucking ground! Why else would I just be roaming the streets? Just for the heck of it?! Jesus H. Christ! So just, shut up and DON'T EVER bring my family into anything like that again?!" Nathan spent the last of his energy on that last comment, he tried so damn hard to not let his emotions get too powerful and harm any physical objects, but he couldn't help it, the light beside him on the dresser, burst, glass shattered on the miniature table as Nathan flew out of the house. Judy and Nick were absolutely speechless,

"Nick! How could you say something like that to him?" Judy asked a wide-eyed Nick,

"Holy shit…I-"Nick began to break down. He knew what he said was senseless, pure trash came out of his mouth, he hated himself for that whole scene. 'Did I actually just say that to him?' His thoughts kept questioning. He needed to apologise, immediately. Judy most likely lost respect for Nick now and it was all his fault. It's like he had no control over that whole scene whatsoever.

"Nick, I will leave you alone to collect yourself, I'll come back when you fully realize what you just said to that poor kid." Judy said simply before heading out the door.

"NO, Judy wait I-" Nick said, but Judy was already gone. Nick just slumped down on the couch, what Nick really wanted was a chance to get even closer with Judy, and he didn't want some stranger hanging around and possibly mess up his chances. But it came out all wrong, it came out like he was some sort of heartless brute, which he knew he was after that whole event. He needed to find Nathan, so he set out on his possibly never-ending journey to find him.

Nick roamed the streets desperately to find Nathan, he searched high and low and, when you looked at it….. he looked just like a concerned father trying to find his child in the busy streets of Zootopia.

 _ **A/N AFTER STORY PARAGRAPH IN PROGRESS::: Lol, here is the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter to this series, sorry It ended abruptly ,but anyways, hope you enjoyed, nothing else to say :/ I'm running out of after story paragraphs XD Thnks for reading :D**_


End file.
